The embodiments described herein relate generally to mechanical drives, and more specifically, to a cover for a mechanical drive.
Mechanical drives are used extensively commercially to drive mechanical components. Typically the components are rotationally driven. The mechanical drives provide for a power input, typically in the form of an electric motor or other means. The mechanical drives are used to either increase or decrease the speed of the motor and/or to change the orientation and/or direction of the drive power, typically raising or lowering and/or changing its angular direction. Mechanical drives typically have rotating couplings and shaft ends. Covering these couplings and ends may be desirable for a number of reasons. Covers for these couplings and ends may make needed access to the mechanical drives for maintenance, repair and servicing difficult and/or time consuming. Typically these covers are secured to the drives by fasteners, typically threaded fasteners with heads, which provide exposed surfaces to the worker that may not be smooth. Adequately securing these covers to the drives makes access to the drives even more difficult and/or time consuming.
The present invention is directed to alleviate at least some of these problems with the prior art.